MAS CALLADO QUE LA H
by Luna Black21
Summary: ES UN REMUS&TONKS, UN FINAL UN TANTO DUDITATIVO, USTEDES DECIDIRAN SI ES FELIZ O TRISTE.


MÁS CALLADO QUE LA H…

_**Quien dijo que el amor bastaba para ser feliz?  
es un idiota por que no te ha conocido a ti**_

"Quien dijo eso? Quien dijo que el amor era lo único necesario para ser feliz? Creo que alguna vez lo crei cierto, en algún momento de mi vida llegue a imaginar que seria verdad, que tan solo con enamorarme seria completamente feliz, que equivocada estaba…"

_**  
no sabe lo que es probarte y despues perderte  
no sabe lo que es imaginarte y no tenerte  
ves que te estoy amando con la furia de mi vientre  
y no basta para ti**_

"y es que si alguien lo dijo alguna vez es un verdadero idiota, esa persona no conoce el sabro de tus labios, no conoce lo que es soñar con tocarte y no tenerte, no sabe lo que es luchar día con día por ti, no sabe lo que amar con la fuerza de cada parte de tu cuerpo por una persona que no tiene consideración por ti, por una persona que jamás aceptara, ni mucho menos dará un "te amo"

****

mas callado que la H sin saber que contestar  
tu dejandote crecer las alas  
mientras yo trato de echar  
mis raices en tu mundo  
pero veo que no hay lugar  
en tu corazon  
en tu corazon  
en tu corazón

"y es que ya lo intente todo, hice mil cosas por meterme en tu mundo, hice mil cosas por verte feliz, por demostrar que mi amor es real y tu… tu solamente te vas, te escapas por la puerta de la mentira y el miedo, te vas… ya comienzo a creer que no tengo ni lugar ni espacio en tu vida, que ese "amor" que dices sentir por mi, es solo una "excusa" para alejarme de ti, aunque cómo alejarme de algo que nunca ha estado cerca?"

**_  
quien dijo que el amor bastaba para ser feliz?  
es un imbecil por que no te ha conocido a ti  
no sabe lo que duelen tus palabras que me cruzan  
no sabe lo que hiere tu ausencia que me nubla  
ves que te estoy amando tanto, tanto que me asusta  
y aun asi te vas de mi  
_**

"Remus que rayos te ocurre? No me ves aquí muriendo de amor por ti, la verdad ya no se si debo seguir intentando"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Tonks sufriendo por el licántropo, se encontraba sentada mirando hacia la luna, llena esa noche, "por qué no me dejas amarte?" aun recordaban sus excusas, sus palabras que la atravesaban como montones de cuchillos, sus típicos, "soy muy viejo para ti" "soy muy pobre" "soy muy peligroso" "no puedes quererme" cada frase la lastimaba mas que la otra, siempre eran seguidas ya se había cansado de discutírselas, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada, le dolía la soledad que dejaba el recuerdo de Remus. "Sin duda el que dijo que el amor era lo unico que necesitamos para ser feliz, jamas te conocio a ti, jamas te deseo como yo a ti..."

Aun recordaba la única vez que estuvo en verdadero peligro de muerte, bueno peligro según Remus, para ella era la oportunidad de oro, Greyback la iba a atacar, estaba a nada de morderla hasta que Remus llego a salvarla, recordó cada grito, cada sermón, cada regaño de él…

/(/(/(/FLASH-BACK)/)/)/)

-ES QUE TU ERES TONTA O QUE TE PASA? DIME!!! CONTESTA, SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE FUE ESO, PUDO HABERTE MORDIDO, PUDO… DIOS PUDO HABERTE MATADO O PEOR AUN CONVERTIRTE EN ALGO COMO…

-COMO QUE REMUS? COMO TU? Tengo noticias para ti, eso hubiese sido lo mejor que podría haberme ocurrido, o sino por lo menos la muerte, ya estoy harta de sufrir por ti, ya… no te das cuenta? Te amo Remus John Lupin!!! TE AMO!!! Y tu me amas a mi?

Remus no dijo nada, solo la miro y le dedico una mirada de lastima y de enojo; esto a Tonks le cayo como un balde de agua helada en pleno invierno, no sabia porque hbaia dicho todo aquello, comprendía la frustración del licántropo, lo entendía pero ese amor la estaba consumiendo.

(/(/(/(/ FIN FLASH-BACK/)/)/)/)

**_  
Mas callado que la H sin saber que contestar  
tu dejándote crecer las alas  
mientras yo trato de echar  
mis raíces en tu mundo  
pero veo que no hay lugar  
en tu corazón  
en tu corazón  
en tu corazón_**

Tonks se encontraba mirando las estrellas, mirando esa luna que la separaba de su amor, "estúpido" murmuro por lo bajo, ya estaba frustrada y cansada de luchar contra alguien que jamás aceptaría su naturaleza, que jamás aceptaría que tenia derecho a amar y ser amado, y ella, esa metamorfomaga despistada, ella que lo amaba como nadie, lloraría eternamente a su amor silencioso…

-Remus…

Ya era un nuevo día y sabia que seguía a continuación, ella iría a curar sus heridas y él solo se lo agradecería con una bella sonrisa

-Eso es suficiente para mi – se dijo a media voz… - "mentirosa" – contesto su conciencia por ella.

Ya estaba en el cuarto del licántropo, le limpiaba amorosamente las heridas, casi evitando rozarlo para no lastimarlo, con toda la dulzura y delicadeza que sus manos podían reproducir en su cuerpo, evitando tocarlo demasiado tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo deseando tocar mas y mas.

-Remus… por favor…

Que mas daba si lo intentaba una vez mas? Igual y esta era la definitiva

-Nympha no lo hagas mas difícil… entiende que no…

Ok daba que seria todo un fracaso...de nuevo

-Remus pero yo te amo, yo… tu no me amas?

Remus no contesto, en el fondo anhelaba decirle y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que SIII que él, que Remus Lupin al fin de había enamorado de verdad, y que lo mejor de todo es que era correspondido, pero no, no podía, necesitaba hacer que ella lo dejara de amar, había mil personas mas en ese mundo que la merecían mas que él

-Remus contesta… me estas matando con ese silencio, sabes?

**_  
más callado que la H sin saber que contestar  
tu dejándote crecer las alas  
mientras yo trato de echar  
mis raíces en tu mundo  
pero veo que no hay lugar  
en tu corazón  
en tu corazón  
en tu corazón_**

no contesto, de nuevo no lo hizo, solo guardo silencio y espero hasta tener curadas las heridas para marcharse, "de nuevo te vas" dijo Tonks con un suspiro al viento que entraba por su balcón, desde ahí miraba como la figura de Remus se hacia cada vez mas lejana y borrosa, mas pequeña y frágil, "como desearía que mi amor por ti fuera igual… mas que ayer pero menos que mañana"

No hay lugar para mi en tu vida lo acabo de entender, en esta vida solo serás tu y tu soledad, y en esta vida solo seré yo y tu recuerdo…

****

Mas callado que la H sin saber que contestar  
tu dejándote crecer las alas  
mientras yo trato de echar  
mis raíces en tu mundo  
pero veo que no hay lugar  
en tu corazón  
en tu corazón  
en tu corazón

**_++++++  
_**Ya habían pasado los meses y todo seguía igual, Remus seguía sin darle ese regalo especial, esa frase que ella deseaba.

Se había enterado por la señora Weasley que lo habían enviado con los hombres-lobo para ganar terreno en la batalla final, "asi que por eo has desaparecido Remus" se dijo Tonks asi misma.

Era navidad y había decidido pasarla sola, no deseaba ver nada ni a nadie, a menos que fuera él y estaba segura que no lo vería; ya había cenado, y ahora estaba en su sala, viendo el fuego de su chimenea mientras que pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas salían de sus ojos levemente, sin piedad, sin consuelo.

-Jamás lo dirás verdad?

Se pregunto toda la noche cuando se lo diría y ahora caía en la cuenta de que jamás escucharía esa frase de labios de Remus, jamás.

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y ella seguía ahí sola, recordando cada vez que le había dicho que lo amaba, mientras bebía una botella de tequila, extrañamente se había vuelto adicta a esa bebida; mientras recordaba cada silencio después de la misma confesión una y otra vez, mas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos, al recordar cada excusa vacía, cada palabra sin sentido, cada gesto cansado y fastidiado de su parte, "tal vez nunca me amaste en verdad" se dijo así misma

_**Mas callado que la H sin saber que contestar  
tu dejándote crecer las alas  
mientras yo trato de echar  
mis raíces en tu mundo  
pero veo que no hay lugar  
en tu corazón  
**_

De pronto escucho pasos en el recibidor, "no podía ser… o si?" de prisa se paro, tambaleándose un poco a causa de la bebida.

Y ahí estaba él… o era solo una fantasía?, lo veía directo a los ojos mientras veía como sus labios se movían, "esta diciendo "te amo"? no es cierto, no puede ser, es solo un sueño" pensó para si misma, pero de nuevo ese sonido, esas palabras juntas, esa frase

-Te amo Nympha… - repitió de nuevo

Ahora la muda era ella, no sabia que hacer, tanto esperar ese momento y ahora ella no podía reaccionar, "bien dicen que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras" con esta idea, Tonks se lanzo a los labios de ese lobo que le confesaba su amor, ese anhelado sueño. La verdad no sabia si era un sueño o la realidad pero por lo menos eso le serviría para afrontar el ir y venir en los cambios de Remus, y si era una realidad, seria una nueva forma de vivir la vida, al lado de él, muy junto a él.

**_en tu corazón  
en tu corazón…_**

****

**_HOLA!!! nahh al fin algo de una de mis parejas favoritas, la vdd no se si Remus en vdd estaba ahi, y lo digo pk no keria un final totalmente rosa, ahi ustedes lectores decidiran, kieren a Remus y a Tonks juntos? piensen que si, que ahi estaba Remus, si desean un final triste imaginen la cara de deseperanza de Tonks cuando despierte de ese sueño..._**

**_sehh soy mala jeje pero es k asi me siento, esa cancion se llama MAS CALLADO QUE LA H la canta jannette chao una cantante mega wow, y esa cancion me llega demasiado, me recuerda a una persona que fue y ya no es... jeje_**

**_bueno adiosin_**


End file.
